Bitizens
Bitizens are the pixelated citizens of your Tiny Death Star. They live on Residential levels and work on Commercial levels in the player's Tiny Death Star. Moving In Up to five Bitizens can live in a residential level (apartment) together. They can move into a player's Death Star in one of three ways: *By appearing in the Elevator on the Arrivals level and asking to be taken to a certain level. If the level they request is a residential level with room for a tenant, they will automatically move in. *By bringing a Recruiting Officer VIP up to the residential level you want to fill. The Recruiting Officer will instantly move in as many Bitizens as there are empty beds in the level you dropped them off at. *By tapping on the level you wish to move Bitizens into and selecting "Rent For 1 Bux". The player will be asked if they want to "Move a Bitizen in to this apartment immediately at the cost of 1 Imperial Bux?", at which time they either select Yes or No. By selecting Yes, a new, random Bitizen instantly moves into the apartment, and 1 Imperial Bux is deducted from the player's account. Bitizens may also be evicted from the Death Star, unless their place of employment is stocking an item; if that is the case, the player must wait until the item is stocked to move them out. Note that it does not cost the player coins or Bux to evict a Bitizen. Working Each Bitizen has a randomly-generated set of skills that determine the types of businesses they work best at. The skills correspond to the four types of commercial levels: Food, Service, Recreation, and Retail. For Food, Service, and Recreation, each skill level can range from 0 to 9. For Retail, the skill level can range from 0 to 8. The higher the Bitizen's skill at a certain business type, the greater the discount will be on the items stocked by a level of that type (each skill point of the proper type increases the total discount for all items stocked on that level by one percentage point). When a Bitizen is employed at a particular commercial level, he or she enables the stocking of an item for sale at that level. The first Bitizen hired enables the stocking of an item valued at 1 coin. Hiring a second Bitizen at that level enables the stocking of a second item valued at 2 coins, and hiring the third and final Bitizen enables the stocking of a third item valued at 3 coins. Every Bitizen also has a Dream Job, which indicates the particular level where they would most like to work. Employing a Bitizen at their Dream Job has two benefits, one initial and one ongoing: #The first time a Bitizen is employed at their Dream Job, the player immediately receives one Imperial Bux. Note that you cannot continue to gain Bux by moving that Bitizen to another job and then re-hiring them at their Dream Job. #Each Bitizen employed at their dream job causes all further stockings of their item to be doubled in quantity. If the level has one Bitizen employed in their dream job, they will automatically be placed next to the first item for sale and will stock twice the normal amount of it (i.e. the item that sells for 1 coin). If the level has two Bitizens in their dream jobs, the level will automatically stock twice the normal amount for the first and second item, and all three Bitizens in their dream jobs will cause the level to stock all three items at double their normal quantity. Appearance Bitizens can be any of a variety of races or droids that appeared in the Star Wars movies. Imperial Bitizens wear Imperial uniforms or armor. Civilian human Bitizens and aliens wear colorful clothing, often with accessories such as hats or glasses. Males can have facial hair and ties, while human females can have earrings and headbands; other accessories can be worn by either gender. The Imperial forces—like in the movies—are exclusively human. Any human Bitizen can wear Imperial uniforms or armor. Likewise, any Imperial Bitizen can be redressed as a human civilian. The player may change a civilian or alien Bitizen's outfit to other random colors and styles. Names Many names are taken directly from the Star Wars movies. First names—such as Bail, Leia, Jango, and Bib—and last names—such as Tarkin, Piett, Madine, and Fett. It is likely that the game will not combine movie first names with movie last names. Notes * "Bitizen" is a portmanteau of "bit" and "citizen", which refers to the fact that they are "citizens" of the Death Star made of computer-generated "bits". *Each Bitizen has a birthday, listed as a month and day. Opening the game on one of your Bitizens' birthdays rewards you with one Imperial Bux! See Also * Special Costumes * VIPs